Gray!
by Asia Tetsu
Summary: Sebuah sapaan pertama ku untuk Mayuzumi-kun, pemuda bersurai langit kelabu yang selalu membaca ligth novel. Dari sanalah, aku bisa berbicara dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro-kun. / "aku menerima ini karena kasihan pada mu. Mengerti." / Mayuzumi Chihiro x Readers(OC) / Update Chapter Two : Harapan! / In-Progress /
1. Chapter 1

"Hei."

Sapaan pertama ku, Sapa yang pertama kali membuat ku bisa berbicara dengannya. dengan.. Mayuzumi Chihiro-kun, pemuda bersurai kelabu yang memiliki manik warna abu-abu. yang selalu mengisi waktu istirahatnya dengan membaca ligth novel sendirian di atap sekolah Rakuzan ini. Aku menyapanya, saat kami duduk di kelas satu. Kalian pasti mengira, aku mendekati Mayuzumi-kun karena kasihan? Tidak! aku mendekati Mayuzumi-kun karena menyukainya secara tulus, entahlah, aku pertama bertemu dengannya, saat dia menolongku saat aku di kepung oleh para senpai. Dan situlah aku mengaguminya dan kelama-lamaan menjadi rasa suka yang berkelebihan. tapi, asal kalian tau.. walau aku berusaha mendekatinya dia tak peduli.

* * *

 _Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi._

 _._

 _._

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro x OC (Readers)_

 _Ranting : T._

 _Warn : Banyak!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Aa, Konichiwa Mayuzumi-kun.. boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya ku ceria. Dia diam tanpa menolehku sama sekali. menyedihkan bukan? aku langsung duduk disebelah Mayuzumi-kun, Aku memang membawa tiga bento, Yang satu untuk ku, Sei-chan.. Apa? kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, kenapa aku memanggil Sei-chan kepada Akashi Seijuuro, Anggota kisedai, dia itu sepupu ku. jadi, tidak apa-apa?

"Hora! Mayuzumi-kun, aku membuatnya untuk mu.." Aku menyerahkan bento ku kesebelahnya. ia melirik ku dari sudut matanya dan kembali membaca ligth novelnya, kemudian menutupnya, ia mengambil bento ku. aku tersenyum lebar mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Mayuzumi-kun.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu. aku menerimanya karena aku kasihan padamu. mengerti." Ucapnya mendengarnya hanya mengaguk kecil. entahlah aku tak peduli ucapannya yang sarkastis atau apa. aku hanya sangat senang, saat dia menerima bento buatan ku.

"Ittadakimasu." Aku mulai memakan bento ku. hari ini, aku membuat Nasi goreng dan telur dadar gulung. kecuali, Sei-chan. aku membuat soup tofu kesukaan nya. kami makan dengan diam, mungkin, aku sudah di ajarkan dari kecil jika sedang makan harus diam, dan Mayuzumi-kun adalah tipe orang yang tidak berbicara duluan.

ponsel ku bergetar di dalam saku rok ku, aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka flat ponsel ku. Aku mengembung pipi ku sebal melihat nama sepupu ku yang berada di layar ponsel ku.

Akashi Seijuuro Call's

Aku mengakat sambungan ponsel ku dan menempelkam ponsel di telinga kanan ku, "Moshi-moshi, Akashi-kun?" Salam ku, kenapa? aku memang merahasikan kalau aku adalah sepupu Sei-chan, karena aku takut bahwa Sei-chan terasa risih, atau apapun. dan, Sei-chan mengerti. jika aku memanggil 'Akashi-kun' berarti aku sedang bersama orang lain.

"Ke kelas ku sekarang juga." Ucapnya datar dengan nada memerintah. aku mengembung pipi ku sebal mendengar suara Sei-chan. menyebalkan sekali. Aku sedikit tidak suka sifat Sei-chan yang satu ini.

"Ta-tapi, Se- ehh Akashi-kun aku sedang makan siang.." Rengek ku, dasar Sei-chan.. Apa kau tidak tau, kakak sepupu mu ini sedang berbahagia. Huhh! Menyebalkan.

"Apa kau membantah ku (Name).. Aku akan bilang oj-"

"Ha'i.. Wakatta! Tapi, setelah aku makan siang, bagaimana?"Sela ku,Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari telinga ku. Tee-hee, Sei-chan sepertinya sedang berdebat dengan sifat yang satunya lagi.

"Baiklah... Tapi, jangan lama, aku akan menunggu mu 5 menit.."

"Hehh, Akashi-kun hiddoi desu!?"

Normal's PoV

Iris kelabu Mayuzumi melirik dirimu yang sedang merengek dengan Akashi. Dia mendecih pelan melihat dirimu yang berisik atau tepatnya dia tak suka melihat mu sangat dekat sekali dengan Akashi. Mayuzumi memang tak tau bahwa kau adalah sepupu kapten Rakuzan ini. dia kembali menyantap bento buatan mu. Dia memakan dengan tenang. ia tersenyum samar tanpa kau ketahui dan kemudian ia berbisik kecil.

"Oishi.."

Kau menutup flat ponsel mu dan memasukan kembali kedalam saku rok mu. Kau kembali menyantap makanan mu dengan malas. Sungguh, mood mu sudah buruk karena ucapan sepupu mu.

"Uhuu." kau tersendak saat memakan telur gulung mu. Kau mengelus dada mu dengan perlahan untuk meredakan rasa tersendak mu. Jangan tanyakan, kemana minuman mu? Kau pasti menjawab, kalau kau lupa membawa nya.

Iris mu terbelalak saat merasakan jus kaleng berada di wajah mu. Yep! Mayuzumi menyodorkan jus kaleng kearah mu. "Ini, kalau tak mau y-"

"Ha'i. arigatou Mayuzumi-kun.." sela mu menerima jus kaleng yang sudah terbuka, tapi sebelum itu, kau menatap Mayuzumi seperti ini. 'Apa-ini-sudah-kau-minum.'

"Kau berisik sekali.. Tentu saja belum.." Ucap Mayuzumi menatap mu mengaguk mengerti dan meminum yang tepatnya bekas bibir Mayuzumi sebelum dirimu meminum jus itu. Kau memang terlalu polos (Name), bisa tertipu seperti itu.

* * *

Kau berjalan kearah kelas sepupu mu dengan tenang dan mengetuk pintu kelas Akashi sambil mengucapkan 'sumimassen' , Iris biru laut mu menelusuri ruang kelas. Dan, melihat pemuda bersurai crimson yang sedang bermain shogi sendirian. Kau menghembus nafas dengan perlahan-lahan dan tak peduli Kouhai mu yang berbisik-bisik tak suka.

"Ssst! itu bukan (LastName)-senpai..."

"Kenapa dia kesini?!"

"Oh tidak! dia mendekati tempat duduk Akashi-sama.."

"Ugh! mungkin ia akan menggoda Akashi-sama lagi!"

"Dia ituialek dan ewwh, lihat sikap tenang itu sangat menjijikan."

Kau mendesah kesal mendengar ucapan para kouhai mu yang kurang ajar itu, mungkin lain kali, mulut kouhai itu kau berikan bubuk cabai di mulutnya. kau berjalan dengan wajah tenang tidak peduli ucapan merendahkan dirimu. Kau sebenarnya ingin berteriak kalau adalah sepupu Akashi. Kau menatap sebal pemuda bersurai crimson yang sedang bermain Shogi.

"Demou, Akashi-kun.." Ucap mu dengan nada tenang.

Ia mendongak kearah mu yang memandangnya kesal. "Duduk." perintah nya.

Demi Kami-sama! kau ingin sekali memukul kepala merah Akashi. "Nandemonai. langsung saja kau ingin apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya mu. Akashi menatap mu tajam tapi malah sebaliknya kau menatap sepupu mu dengan sebal.

"Kau membantah ku?" Alis mengakat tidak senang. kau mengembung pipi mu sebaldia menatap mu dengan tajam, tapi saat kau berbisik dan menatap Akashi seperti ini. :

"Sei-chan." bisik mu dengan wajah memelas. Akashi menghela nafas dengan pelan, tidak tahan melihat kakak sepupunya seperti itu.

"Saat pulang sekolah. datanglah ke Gym. ini perintah!" Ujarnya dengan Absoulute. kau mengaguk antusias. ahh, akhirnya! Akashi mengundang mu juga ke Gym. Sungguh! semenjak dia bersekolah di Rakuzan, dia tidak pernah menperbolehkan mu ke Gym. setiap kau bertanya. dia pasti menjawab, bahwa dirimu ke Gym karena ingin melihat Mayuzumi bermain basket bukan?

"Aku kasihan pada mu melihat Chihiro bermain basket di jendela Gym." bisik Akashi menyeringai. Wajah mu menghangat mendengar bisikan mantan Anggota kiseki no sedai ini.

Ia sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah dirimu seperti itu. Dia tau bahwa dirimu menyukai Mayuzumi, dan juga, dia tau bahwa pemuda bersurai kelabu ini tak peduli atau ingin menghindari perasaannya diri sendiri. Itu semua membuatnya geram, karena ia setiap malam melihat dirimu menangis. Ingin sekali, ia menusuk mata kelabu Mayuzumi saking geramnya.

"Mou anchan, jangan berbicara seperti itu" ucap mu, lebih tepatnya berbisik.

dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan dia mengacak surai mu gemas. kau mengembung pipi mu yang memerah menahan malu.

"Sei-chan, mereka melihat kitaa..." bisik mu. ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mu yang tidak mau ketahuan oleh semua murid di sekolah ini bahwa kau adalah sepupu nya. Mungkin. orang lain yang bersepupu dengan nya, pasti akan memberi tahu dengan besar-besaran.

"Ha'i. Hati-hati yaa." Dia tau bahwa nanti, tidak cepat atau lambat sepupunya akan di cekal dengan Kouhai nya nanti. hei, jangan remehkan Akashi Seijuuro! Ya, walau sekali saja, ia melihat fansnya menyakiti sepupunya, fisik ataupun mental, dia tidak akan segan-segan menghunjami orng tersebut dengan semua koleksi guntingnya. Lihat saja!

Kau mengaguk dan berpamitan kepada Akashi. Kau berjalan meninggalkan kelas Akashi dengan langkah riang tanpa mempedulikan bisik-bisik yang menghina mu.

Kau keluar kelas Akashi dengan latar berbunga-bberbunga-bunga karena senang bisaabisa melihata Mayuzumi bermain dengan secara langsung. "Yo!" Kau menoleh kearah seseorang menepuk pundak mu.

"Nebu-kun?" Sapa mu tersenyum lebar melihat rekan sepupu mu di basket mu. Nebuya Eikichi, dia adalah teman sekelas mu, dan dia tau bahwa kau sedang mendekati Mayuzumi, dia juga sering memberi mu masukan untuk mendekati pemuda datar itu.

"Kau tadi ke kelas Akashi?" Tanya Nebuya penuh selidiki.

"Hmm," jawab mu dengan anggukan. dia tersenyum menggoda kearah mu. Kau melihatnya seperti itu, mengalihkan pandangan mu kearah lain. Kau tau bahwa pemuda berotot ini akan menggodanya.

"Souka? kukira kau menyukai Mayuzumi bukan Akashi?" Wajah mu seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Nebuya, apalagi Nama Mayuzumi. Kau mengembung pipi mu yang merona.

"Mou! Nebuya-kun jangan menggoda ku!" Seru mu meninju perut Nebuya.

"Ssst, Warui-Warui. Oh ya, bagaimana Mayuzumi, apa dia menerima bento mu?"Tanya Nebuya mengelus perutnya yang sakit karena kau meninjunya. Kau tersenyum ceria dan menarik pipi Nebuya, untuk bahan pelampias mu karena senangnya.

"Hmm, dia menerimanya.. Huaah! aku senang sekali Nebu-kun.."

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro's PoV

Saat, musim semi, dua tahun lalu. Gadis bersurai hitam sepinggang itu menyapa ku. aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, dia gadis yang akan menggagu ku nanti. pikirku saat melihatnya. dan benar saja! dia selalu dan selalu menggagu ku. memanggil, berbicara dengan ku. ya dia tidak menyerah untuk berbicara dengan ku, dia juga tidak peduli aku berbicara jujur dan apa adanya. (dibilang aku berbicara sarkastis.) dan,

Gadis itu membuatku gila! setiap aku sedang membaca ligth novel dan bermain basket, aku mengingat suaranya membuatku hilang konsentrasi. setiap malam, aku tidak bisa tertidur lelap karena membayangi wajah yang ceria dan senyuman yang selalu mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Are? (Name)-senpai?" Aku langsung menoleh kearah pintu Gym saat bocah berisik, Hayama. memanggil gadis yang membuatku gila selama dua tahun ini. wajah nya memerah saat manik kelabu-ku bersibobrok dengan manik biru lautnya. Dia tersenyum gugup kearah ku dan menyapa ku. Dan, aku hanya menanggapi dengan sautan datar.

Ano, Se- maksudku Akashi-kun ada disini?" Tanyanya menunduk. Aku menatapnya dengan datar. apa hubungan dia dengan Akashi? tadi, saat di atap sekolah, dia juga berbicara dengan Akashi lewan telephone. Tck! aku mendecih memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku disini (Name)." Iris ku sedikit melirik mu tersenyum kecil dengan langkah riang. Hei, kenapa kau senang sekali?! Apa hubungan mu dengannya? Tunggu!? Kenapa aku bisa sekesal ini?

Aku kembali mendrible bola sambil meliriknya yang sedang berbicara dengan kapten boncel merah di beach. Ia tertawa dengan lepasnya saat mendengar ucapan yang di ucapan Akashi. "Teehee, kau lucu Sei-chan.." bisik mu. hei, aku bisa mendengar bisikan mu. Tunggu, Sei-chan. kau memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecil dan embel-embel 'chan.' Aku mendecih kesal dan melempar bola dengan kasar kearah ring membuat ring itu berdecit dengan keras.

Akashi beranjak dari beach dan berjalan mendekati ku dan aku bisa melihat dengan sudut mata ku, jika Akashi menyeringai. "Maa, Chihiro. kau cemburu melihat aku bisa sedekat itu pada gadis yang membuat mu gila seperti ini?" Bisiknya, aku mendecih mendengar ucapan kapten cebol merah ini.

"Kau bilang apa, Akashi? Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan menyukai gadis cerewet seperti dia.." Ujarku sambil mendrible bola, sudut mata ku melihat Akashi menyeringai lebar.

"hehh Benarkah? baiklah jika benar ucapan mu itu.." ujarnya meninggalkan ku. dia memanggil mu untuk mendekatinya. gadis bersurai sekelam malam itu mendekati Kapten ku ini.

Chuu~

A-Akashi mencium kening Gadis yang su-sudah membuatku gila.. perasaan apa ini? Dada ku terasa sesak, nafas ku terasa berat dan memburu.

Sial!

TBC

* * *

(A/N) : " Tehee, kita bertemu lagi Minna *senyum polos* apa? kenapa kalian menatap Asia seperti itu? Gyaaa! mau bawa kemana Minna-san! *Plung* (?) di lempar ke laut ama Kisedai* "

Akashi : "berhubung Asia di lempar ke laut, dia hanya menitipkan sepucuk surat untuk kalian, Ryouta bisakah kau membacakan surat Author gaje ini."

Kise : "Ha'i ssu! isi suratnya adalah 'Dear Readers maafkan Asiacchi, karena membuat fanfict yang baru-baru terus.. Asiacchi sangat tak tau harus apa, saat ide tijel ini keluar.. tapi, Asiacchi janji akan berusaha melunaskan fanfiction yang terbangkalai itu-ssu.. Ini juga Fanfiction terinspirasi dari Fanfiction yang berpairing Mayuzumi-san dan Readerscchi, Hountou ni Gomenesai' Itu isinya.. Saa~ Tolong maafkan Asiacchi, Onegai-ssu *puppyEyes*

Mind To Reaviews

(Asia Tetsu)


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi.

 _._

 _._

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro x OC (Readers)_

 _Ranting : T._

 _Warn : Banyak!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Harapan!

Chu~

Kau mengerjap kaget saat adik sepupu mu mencium kening mu, dirimu tidak mengerti apa yang di fikirkan sepupu mu ini. Akashi menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening mu. Iris crimson Akashi melirik kearah Mayuzumi yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, sudut bibir Akashi terangkat membentuk seringaian kecil, sepertinya rencana mu berhasil Akashi Seijuurou. kening mu berkerut heran saat melihat seringaian Akashi.

"Sei-chan.." Bisik mu, Akashi mengelus kepala mu dengan gemas. wajah mu memerah menahan malu mendapatkan tingkah laku Akashi.

Hei, bagaimana tidak malu! Teman dekat mu, adik kelas mu dan orang yang kau sangat sukai melihat dengan berbagai ekspresi yang susah di tebak, dan, apalagi, ekspresi Mayuzumi, dia sangat-sangat susah di tebak, dia mengepal tangannya dan tatapannya masih datar, tapi tersirat kejanggalan yang tidak kau mengerti.

"Sepertinya, kau sakit (Name).." Jeda Akashi, kau membuka mulut mu sedikit karena kaget mendengar ucapan Akashi. jika bisa berteriak, kau langsung berteriak dan bertanya kepada sepupu mu, apa yang di pikirkan mantan kapten kisedai ini. dia langsung menoleh kepada teman teamnya dan menatap mereka dingin. dan, juga menunjukan seringaian kepada mereka yang tepatnya kearah Mayuzumi.

"Latihan sampai disini!" Lanjut Akashi dengan nada memerintah, Nebuya, Mibuchi, Hayama dan Mayuzumi. mereka langsung berjalan keruangan ganti, kecuali. Mayuzumi, ia mengambil sesuatu di beach. Iris kelabunya melihat dirimu.

kau masih terpatung karena memikirkan ucapan sepupu mu, ahh! sudahlah, kau nanti akan pergi ke rumah sepupu mu yang suka memerintah ini agar memberitahu apa maksud tingkah anehnya. dan, Memang, kau tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartement yang terbilang sederhana tapi nyaman untuk kau tinggali. kedua orang tua mu tinggal di Tokyo dan, dirimu yang ingin hidup mandiri. memutuskan tinggal di Kyoto dekat dengan keluarga adik laki-laki ibu mu, keluarga Akashi. Ya walau, kakak laki-laki mu dan Akashi sering menginap di apartement mu.

"tunggu disini. Onee-chan." bisik Akashi lembut di telinga mu. Ouh! wajah mu bersemu memerah mendengar panggilan Akashi pada mu. sudah lama sekali, kau tidak mendengar panggilan itu, semenjak jiwa yandare adik sepupu mu bangkit.

"H-Ha'i, Wa-Wakatta.."

Mayuzumi Chihiro PoV's

Kenapa? kenapa Akashi mencium (Name)? apa yang di rencanakannya? atau, memang berita itu benar, kalau mereka sepasang kekasih, jujur saja. aku pernah melihat dia berjalan bersama (Name). tapi, bukan aku menstalker (Name), aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka yang berada di toko buku. mereka terlihat akrab sekali, Sial! dada ku terasa sesak sekali.

Iris ku melihat Akashi membisik sesuatu kalimat di telinganya. Aku menatap gadis ini datar, aku melihatnya yang bersemu saat Akashi meninggalkan nya. Hei, apa Akashi mengucapkan kata-kata manis di telinga mu? apa itu benar?, Aku berjalan keruangan ganti sambil membaca ligth novel, meninggalkan mu di tepi lapangan yang sedang menunduk.

"Mayuzumi-kun."

Aku tetap berjalan meninggalkannya, menghiraukan panggilannya pada ku.

"Kumohon, berhenti sebentar."

Langkah ku berhenti dan berbalik kearah mu yang masih menunduk wajah mu. aku bisa melihat mu yang tidak bersemu memerah seperti tadi.

"Apa yang mau ku bicarakan?"

"A-aku.."

Aku menatapnya datar, rasa kesal ku meluap saat mengingat Akashi menciumnya.

"Cepatlah bicaralah! jangan membuang waktu ku!" Dia terkesiap saat mendengar suara ku yang sedikit meninggi. dia semakin menundukkan kepala, dia tak berani melihat wajah ku.

"A-Aku harap.. ka-kau jangan salah paham.. aku dan Akashi-kun.. hanya sebatas teman.." Ucap nya gugup. aku hanya menatap dia datar. katanya hanya sebatas teman? apa aku bisa percaya pada mu?

"hanya itu? dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan mu dengan Akashi, dan juga kau sudah membuang waktu ku.." Dia langsung mendongak kepalanya dan menatap ku mungkin, karena aku berbicara sepanjang itu, dia terkejut saat melihat ku menatapnya datar, Atau.. aku menatapnya penuh.

(( Readers PoV's ))

Kebencian.. Mayuzumi-kun.. apa kau sebenci itu pada ku? bisa menatap ku seperti itu. ku kira kejanggalan di mata mu, adalah kecemburuan. tapi, ternyata aku salah. kau membenci ku. memang, dari dulu kau tak suka pada ku. aku hanya penggagu dalam waktu tenang mu, tapi.. Aku.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah.." Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah.. aku tidak akan menangis, kalau aku menangis, aku akan kalah, aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku tidak menangis di depan semua orang termasuk Sei-chan. Egois? memang aku egois membuat diriku tidak menangis.

Aku menunduk kepala ku, menatap lantai kayu Gym. suara derapan kaki terdengar di kedua telinga ku, tapi, aku tidak mau mengakat kepala ku. "(Name).." Suara berat terdengar dari gendang telinga ku. aku mendongak kepala ku dan melihat Nebu-kun sedang menatap ku dengan tatapan sulit mengerti.

"Aa, Nebu-kun.. Nani desuka?" Tanya ku tersenyum manis kearah Nebu-kun, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. untuk menutupi rasa sakit hati ku.

"Aku in-"

"(Name).. ayo pergi." Sela Sei-chan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ganti dan berjalan kearah pintu Gym. aku mengaguk kecil dan menatap Nebu-kun untuk memintanya melanjutkan ucapan nya terpotong oleh Sei-chan.

"Aku ingin bicara apa ya.."

Gubrak!

Aku terjatuh mendengar ucapan Nebu-kun. aku beranjak dari terjatuh dan menatap Nebu-kun dengan sebal. "Mou! Nebu-kun jangan bercanda!" Tukas ku kesal.

"Jika aku ingat, aku akan mengirim email atau telephone. aku berjanji." Ujarnya, aku menghembus nafas kecil setelah itu mengaguk mengerti. diriku meninggalkan nya melambaikan tangannya, Ehh, itu? aku melihat pemuda bersurai kelabu yang meninggalkan Gym.

"Mayuzumi-kun?"

Normal PoV's

"Jadi.. kau bisa memberitahu ku, Sei-chan?" Tanya mu melipat tangan mu di depan dada.

Kau berada di kediaman Akashi yang sangat mewah ini. kau duduk di single sofa dan menatap Akashi yang sedang membaca novel dengan tatapan sebal. sepupu mu menutup novelnya dan menatap mu dengan datar.

"Hanya bermain." Jawabnya singkat. kau membuka sedikit mulut mu mendengar jawaban Sepupu mu tidak masuk akal, Iris ocean mu memandangi luar jendela sambil menyesap ocha hangat yang sudah di siapkan oleh Maid.

"Sei-chan.. Kau membuat mereka curiga.. kalau mereka tau, kita berdua sepupu, pasti mereka akan membuat mu risih, Kau tau itukan?" Tanya mu menatap Akashi yang tersenyum kecil pada mu.

"Kau tidak membuat ku risih, (Name).." jeda Akashi tenang. kau mengembung pipi mu sebal mendengar ucapan adik sepupu mu ini.

"Kau mengira tatapan janggal Chihiro itu cemburu, benar bukan?" Sambung Akashi. kau menunduk kepala mu saat mendengarkan ucapan Akashi.

"Ya, Kau benar.." Gumam mu singkat, Mood mu buruk saat kejadian di Gym tadi. Mayuzumi, ucapannya membuat mu menambah mood mu semakin suram, Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar dari mulut mu.

Akashi yang melihat mu seperti hanya mendengus kecil, ia tau, bahwa Mayuzumi berbicara hal yang membuat mood mu hancur, sungguh! dia ingin sekali membunuh pemuda bersurai langit musim dingin itu, dan, ia tau Mayuzumi mempunyai perasaaan yang hampir sama dengan mu, tapi, Sifat acuh dari Mayuzumi sudah melekat pada dirinya. tunggu, sepertinya dia mempunyai ide untuk kakak sepupu kesayangan tidak bersedih lagi.

"Bagaimana, kita ke Toko buku?"

* * *

Kau menggegam tangan Akashi dengan erat. wajah mu bersinar cerah, Mood mu sedikit demi sedikit membaik saat Akashi mengajak mu ke toko buku. Kau dan Akashi memasuki toko buku ini, Iris Ocean mu menelusuri rak buku yang bertuliskan Ligth novel, dengan riangnya. kau meninggalkan Akashi yang mendengus geli melihat mu seperti itu, sepertinya, tepat sekali membawa mu kesini.

"Jangan jauh-jauh (Name).." Nasehat Akashi sambil menyeringai kecil. Kau mendengus sebal mendengar nasehat Akashi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sei-chan.." Ucap mu mengembungkan pipi mu yang merona. Akashi mendengus geli melihat mu yang sudah meninggalkan nya.

kau melangkah dengan riang dan menelusuri judul ligth novel yang menurut mu menarik. Kau melihat buku yang bersampul biru muda, tunggu, biru muda? ahh, sepertinya kau mengenal sekali seseorang yang memiliki surai warna seperti ini. Hmm? dimana ya? sudahlah. Kau mengambil ligth novel bersampul biru muda ini tapi tangan seseorang juga ingin mengambil ligth novel ini juga.

"Ehh?!"

* * *

-Tsudzuku-

* * *

 _(A/ N) : "Akhir-akhirnya hiks-hiks*nangisgaje* f_ _eel di fanfic nya gak dapet banget. padahal Asia udah dengerin lagu Utada hikaru-san yang versi violin *buagh* *curcol* Gomen, kalau Feel, gak kena.. mungkin, chapter depan, akan asia buat kalian... ano, buat kalian apa ya *buagh* *ditabokReaders*_

 _KANEITYO : "Ini udah di next kok, Arigatou udah mereviews Fanfic Asia."_

 _Makuo Asuka :" Un, Asia gak lupa kok.. hehehe.."_

 _Leafand Flowers :" Sumimmasen.. baru update*bungkuk* dan terima kasih udah memperhatikan typos yang selalu bertebaran ini.. *Senyum polos*_

 _Makasih banyak buat semua yang fave, fol, review, dan membaca! Asia sangat senang Readers menyukai fanfic karya Asia yang aneh ini. dan maaf ada typos bertebaran dimana-mana.._

 _(Asia Tetsu)_


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi.

 _._

 _._

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro x OC (Readers)_

 _Ranting : T._

 _Warn : Banyak!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Strom!

 _enjoy!_

"Ehh?"

Kau dan seseorang di belakang mu terpekik kaget saat jemari kalian bersentuhan, tanpa kau sadari buku yang dirimu ambil sudah terjatuh di lantai dengan cepat kau mengambil buku itu dan langsung menyodorkan buku itu ke seseorang yang berada di belakang mu tadi, tanpa melihat siapa seseorang di belakang mu. Suara helaan resah terdengar dari bibir tipis mu, kau ini tipe orang yang trauma, kau pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini dan kau menolak secara halus untuk memberikan buku yang kau ambil, ya orang yang mengambil buku ini marah dan hampir menghajar mu walau kau perempuan untung saja ada teman-teman adik sepupu mu membela dan menghajar balik orang itu.

"Sumimmasen.. Aku mengambil buku ini tanpa melihat ada orang ingin mengambil ini juga, sumimmasen." Ucap mu sambil menyodorkan buku ini,

"Tidak usah, aku bisa mengambil buku yang lain." Ujar seseorang menepuk puncak kepala mu. Kau terdiam mendengar suara berat yang paling sering dirimu dengar di ponsel mu, dirimu langsung mendongak kepala mu, Iris ocean mu langsung berkaca-kaca melihat sesosok pemuda berbeda usia 4 tahun dengan mu, pemuda ini memasang senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Oniichan." Gumam mu tidak percaya, ya pemuda ini adalah kakak mu yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepada mu, dirimu langsung memeluk kakak mu dengan erat, kau dan kakak mu memang sudah tidak bertemu selama setengah tahun, itu semua karena kakak mu sibuk oleh perkerjaannya sebagai photografer.

"Hahh.. Ternyata adik ku merindukan diriku juga ya."

Ucap kakak mu, Isao (last name). Dia adalah kakak mu yang menurut mu cuek tapi memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, tapi hanya di depan mu saja menunjukan kepercayaan dirinya. Kau sempat berfikir bahwa kakak mu itu adalah orang yang menjaga image.

"Tentu saja bodoh.. Kalau aku tidak merindukan mu, aku tidak akan diberi hadiah oleh-oleh dari mu." Jawab mu dengan tawa polos yang keluar dari mulut mu, perempataan siku-siku mucul di kening kakak mu. Tangan kakak mu yang tadi mengusap helaain rambut mu sekarang beranjak kearah pipi mu yang sedikit berisi itu.

Gyutt.

"Ittai, Isao-nii." rintih mu saat pipi mu di cubit gemas oleh kakak mu, Isao hanya tertawa sambil menahan perempatan siku-siku di wajah tampannya.

"Ouh.. Begitu ya, kau memeluk dan merindukan ku hanya demi hadiah." Kau mengaguk kecil dan tersenyum polos, ouh, (Name) taukah kau bahwa di belakang kakak mu itu banyak sekali urat-urat kesal menonjok. Seketika kau tertawa kecil melihat kakak menatap mu garang.

"Tentu saja, aku bercanda niichan." Jeda mu tersenyum manis kearah kakak ku, setelah kau melepaskan pelukan Isao, dirimu menoleh sisi kanan dan sisi kiri mencari adik sepupu kalian berdua, Akashi.

"Ne, Isao-nii apakah kau melihat Sei-chan?" Tanya mu menatap Isao,

"Sei? Dia di panggil Ojisan agar segera kerumah." Jawab kakak mu mengusap tengkuknya. Kau mengaguk kecil mengerti ucapan kakak mu.

"Oh iya, apakah kau menangis lagi gara-gara kekasih mu itu?" Tanya Isao mengambil manga yang berada tidak jauh dengan

disisi dia berdiri. Kau menunduk kepala mu tanpa menjawab, dirimu bahwa dia belum menjadi kekasih mu.

"(Name).. Bolehkah, aku menghajar lelaki bermarga Mayuzumi itu?" Tanya Isao lagi, Kau yang mendengar pertanyaan Isao langsung mengakat kepala mu dan berteriak :

"Jangan! Kumohon!" Seru mu, Iris ocean mu sudah mulai membendungan ribuan bulir air mata yang hampir pecah. Isao melihat mu seperti itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah, apa sedalam itu rasa cinta mu kepada Mayuzumi? : pikir Isao,

Sudut bibir Isao membentuk lekungan senyum tipis, mungkin dirimu sudah menemukan nama cinta sejati. "(Name) dengarkan aku, kalau ingin mendapatkan perasaan seseorang kau harus mengenal kehidupannya dan setelah itu kau harus menjadi badai agar pintu hatinya itu terbuka lebar." Ucap Kakak mu menepuk puncak kepala mu dengan lembut, kau mengaguk kecil dan menghapus air mata mu dengan cepat.

"Arigatou Isao-nii."

* * *

Iris kelabu Mayuzumi menatap langit yang berada di atasnya. Warna langit ini hampir mirip dengan warna iris gadis yang membuatnya gila, walau sedikit iris itu lebih gelap. Jujur saja, dia hanya saja bingung apa arti perasaannya, apa benar nama perasaan di dalam hatinya itu cinta? Jika itu benar, kenapa harus muncul? Dia tidak mau terlalu peduli dengan seseorang, jika dia terlalu peduli, dia akan merasa namanya kehilangan, dan Mayuzumi takut bahwa dirinya kehilangan dirimu.

"Hei, dewa? Apa boleh aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang putri seperti dia?"

Gumaman Mayuzumi terbang seperti angin sore yang menyusuri helaian surai kelabu nya.

Hembusan angin menerpa diri Mayuzumi kembali dengan lembut, sudut bibir Mayuzumi tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis tanpa di sadarinya, otaknya terekam ratusan ke kekonyolan yang gadis itu buat. Seperti heboh karena hal kecil, apalagi saat ia mendengar suara gadis mungil itu, setiap kata atau kalimat dari bibir (Name), itu membuat dirinya nyaman, dia juga tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan ucapannya. Sungguh, gadis itu juga memiliki minat yang sama sepertinya. Yaitu ; menyukai membaca ligth novel, bukankah itu tanda jodoh huhh?

"Sial, Apa yang ku pikirkan huhh?!"

* * *

"Huhh." Ribuan uap mengepul saat kau menghembus nafas, Iris mu menelusuri setiap kalimat yang berada di buku ligth novel, kedua jemari nya membalik halaman berikutnya dengan pelan. Helaan nafas selalu keluar dari mulut, memang dirimu sedang membaca buku tapi otak mu sedang berfikir mencerna ucapan kakak mu saat petang lalu, tangan mu menutup buku dan menutup kedua kelopak mata mu.

"Badai, huhh?" Gumam mu tanpa disadari kau menyungging senyum tipis di bibir merah muda mu.

Drrtt.. Drrrt...

Kau yang sedang berpikir sontak terkejut mendengar suara dering yang berasal dari ponsel mu, dirimu langsung mengambil ponsel berwarna silver yang tidak jauh di dekat mu, kau membuka flat ponsel mu dan melihat siapa yang menelphone mu malam-malam.

Midorima Shintarou call's

Iris membulat saat melihat nama yang terlihat di layar

ponsel mu, tanpa basa-basi lagi kau membuka sambungan ponsel mu.

"Moshi-moshi," Sapa mu dengan sopan, kau mengernyitkan dahi mu saat mendengar helaan nafas dari luar ponsel mu.

"(Name)-senpai, apa akhir pekan nanti.. Kau memiliki waktu? Ta-tapi, aku bukan ingin meminta waktu senggang mu-nodayo!" Tanya Midorima, kau yang mendengarkan ucapan Midorima hanya tertawa kecil, sudah lama sekali, kau tidak mendengar bantahan dari adik kelas mu yang tsundere ini, senyum jail terpasang di sudut bibir mu.

"Tidak ada, kau mengajak ku kencan, Midorima Shintarou-kun?" Tanya mu balik dengan senyuma jail mengembang di bibir mu.

"Te-tentu saja tidak nodayo!" Bantah Midorima, kau yang mendengar bantahan Midorima hanya tertawa kecil. Dirimu yakin bahwa Midorima saat ini sedang bersemu.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti.. Jadi perlu apa Midorima-kun." Ucap mu dengan mengambil note kecil di dekat meja belajar mu.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Jawab Midorima dengan suara serius. Kau menghela nafas kecil dan menjawab. :

"Baiklah.."

* * *

Kaki jenjang mu melangkah dengan tenang, suasana sekolahan masih senggang karena saat ini masih pagi. Bibir mu tidak henti-hentinya menyandung lagu kesukaan mu, suasana bahagia menyelimuti dirimu, rasa gelisah yang kemarin menyelimuti mu sekarang musnah. Kau berjalan mendekati loker mu yang di penuhi oleh coretan hinaan dari penggemar adik sepupu mu itu, sebenarnya Akashi sudah melihat coretan-coretan ini, Ia langsung mengeluarkan gunting-gunting kesayangannya kalau tidak kau tahan, pasti gunting-gunting akan menancap di kepala mereka. kau menggeleng kepala mu dengan perlahan agar tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi. tangan mu mengambil seragam olahraga di loker mu.

"Hmm?" kau merasa ada seseorang di sebelah mu, dirimu menutup loker mu dan melihat siapa orang yang disebelah mu.

"Ohayou." Sapa orang itu dengan datar. wajah mu bersemu tipis saat melihat wajah tampan di sebelah mu.

"o-Ohayou, Mayuzumi-kun.." Sapa mu gugup, Iris mu melihat Mayuzumi mengambil seragam olahraga dari loker mu.

Dia menutup lokernya dan menatap mu dengan lekat, dengan cepat telapak tangannya memeriksa suhu badan mu di kening lebarmu. tanpa, kau sadari wajah mu sudah sangat memerah sampai menjangkau ke telinga.

"Kau demam?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil mengembalikan tangannya semula. dirimu tertawa canggung mengingat saat minggu sore kemarin.

"haha, mungkin. soalnya aku habis hujan-hujanan kemarin bersama adik kelas ku saat di Teiko dulu." Jawab mu canggung, memang benar saat akhir pekan kemarin kamu pergi bersama Midorima untuk membeli lucky item miliknya yang hanya di jual di Kyoto,

"Ceroboh sekali." Ketus Mayuzumi sambil meninggalkan mu, kau mengembung pipi mu sebal mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi.

"Aku tidak ceroboh Mayuzumi-kun!" Seru mu sebal mengikuti langkah Mayuzumi.

"jika tidak ceroboh, kau dan adik kelas mu. pasti kalian tidak kehujannan baka." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil membaca ligth novelnya.

"aku hanya lupa menonton siaran berita cuaca, hanya itu!" Bantah mu makin mengembung pipi mu, Mayuzumi melirik kearah mu yang mengembung pipi,

'Sial, dia terlalu manis..' pikir Mayuzumi melihat dirimu seperti itu. Dia menarik nafas kecil sambil menggeleng kepala dengan samar, untuk menghilangkan garis merah samar dari pipinya.

"Itu sama saja, Baka."

 _Tanpa di sadari oleh kalian, benang merah kalian sedang mengukur untuk terikat di jari kelingking antara kalian._

* * *

 _(( Your's POV ))_

* * *

Kedua kaki ku melangkah dengan sendirinya ke sebuah anak sungai, entah- kenapa kaki ku bisa menemukan tempat yang seindah ini? , menuruni beberapa anak tangga untuk menikmati aliran sungai dengan dekat, Aku merebahkan diri ke rerumputan yang berwarna merah kecoklatan dekat tepi sungai. Iris ku tidak henti menelusuri sekitar sungai, banyak pohon bunga sakura dan pohon-pohon yang lain yang baru mulai menggugurkan daunnya dan apalagi daun-daun yang berwarna coklat kemerahan seperti itu. aku sangat terpesona melihat keindahan alam seperti ini, apalagi dengan sosok pemuda yang bersurai kelabu memandangi langit malam. Tunggu, pemuda besurai kelabu?

"Mayuzumi-kun.."

Apa aku salah melihat-? Orang yang berada di jembatan itu, Mayuzumi-kun. Angin berhembus membuat surai panjang ku menutupi wajah karena tertiup dengan angin, dengan cepat aku merapihkan rambut hitam ku. berharap, bahwa itu benar-benar itu Mayuzumi-kun. Iris dark sapphire ku langsung mengarahkan ke jembatan itu, Dimana? Mayuzumi-kun, kau tadi disana bukan? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak ada?!

aku terdiam, kedua mata ku tidak menemukan Mayuzumi-kun, di jembatan tadi. "mungkin, itu halusinasi ku saja karena demam ku belum sembuh." ucap ku asal sambil memeluk kedua lutut ku dengan erat untuk menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya udara malam.

aku mendongak kepala ku untuk melihat langit malam yang di penuhi ribuan bintang yang memancarkan sinar dari sang bulan. Indahnya, aku selalu mengagumi bintang seperti ini. apalagi saat mereka menunjukan riasi bintang, itu benar-benar sangat menakjubkan.

"Jangan terlalu lama mendongak seperti itu, leher mu akan kram nanti." Suara seseorang membuat ku berhenti melihat indahnya langit malam. Tunggu, suara itu, suara yang sangat ku kenal, suara yang selalu datar dan tak berintonasi di dalamnya, suara yang membuat ku, semakin tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Suara orang yang tadi ku cari, Suara dari-

"Mayuzumi-kun."

Kedua manik kami bersibobrok satu sama lain, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan kedua mata ku, iris ku seperti terjerat oleh manik kelabu indahnya. tetapi, kenapa dia tidak mengalihkan matanya-? apa dia sengaja agar aku semakin terhisap dari pesonanya yang memikat, Siapapun tolong aku agar tidak terlalu terhisap oleh pesonannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajah ku?" Tanya Mayuzumi-kun berjalan kearah tempat duduk ku. diriku langsung menggeleng cepat untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajah ku.

"Ti-tidak ada.." Gumam ku gugup,

dia terdiam sekilas kemudian mengaguk mengerti ucapan ku, Iris ku bisa melihat Mayuzumi-kun duduk di sebelah ku. Hening menyelimuti kami, otak ku berpikir untuk memecahkan kesunyian ini. (Name), berpikirlah agar kau bisa mengetahui tentang Mayuzumi-kun. dan... membuka satu pintu yang sangat sulit di buka.

* * *

 _(( Normal's Pov ))_

* * *

"Ma-" "(Sur-)"

Ucapan kalian terpotong satu sama lain, (Name) tertawa kecil saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda bersurai kelabu ini ingin berbicara juga, "Ne, Mayuzumi-kun saja duluaan." Ungkap Gadis bersurai malam ini bertepuk tangan dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Mayuzumi terpesona karena senyum mu yang terlihat tulus dan menyenangkan. Pemuda bersurai kelabu berdehem agar segaris tipis merah muda di wajahnya menghilang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Mayuzumi menatap lurus kearah sungai. gadis sebelahnya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Mayuzumi. Kening pemuda ini mengerut samar mendengar tawa gadis yang membuatnya hampir gila semenjak dari 2 tahun musim semi lalu.

"Hehe, Aku hanya menghilangkan rasa bosan ku saja." Jawab (Name) sambil menggaruk pipinya canggung. Mayuzumi terdiam tanpa menyauti ucapan gadis disebelahnya,

"Mayuzumi-kun sendiri? Tadi, kau ada di jembatan sanakan?" jari (Name) menunjukan kearah jembatan berwarna merah. Iris kelabu Mayuzumi melirik kearah jembatan.

"Ya," Jeda Mayuzumi, Gadis ini mengaguk mengerti dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Mayuzumi dengan antusiass.

"Aku kesini karena melihat mu ada disini.." Gumam Mayuzumi pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh mu. wajahnya sedikit memanas mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

'Apa yang ku ucapkan?' umpat Mayuzumi dalam hatinya. Dia menarik nafas dengan dalam sambil melirik jam tangan, sudah pukul delapan malam lewat,

Kau terdiam mendengar ucapan atau- tepatnya gumaman Mayuzumi. sungguh, gadis ini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. lidahnya terlalu kelu mengeluarkan kalimat. Mayuzumi beranjak dari duduk dengan wajah datarnya, "Sudah malam, ayo ku antar pulang." Ucap Mayuzumi mengulurkan tangannya agar dirimu beranjak dari rumput merah itu. (Name) mengaguk kecil sambil menggapai tangan lelaki yang di cintainya. gadis ini merasa telapak tangan Mayuzumi terasa lebar dan hangat,

"h-Ha'i."

* * *

Mayuzumi menatap datar kearah pemuda bersurai raven gelap yang malah menatapnya tajam. Kedua tangan mu sudah menarik tangan pemuda yang menatap tajam kearah Mayuzumi. Bibir mu tidak henti-hentinya memanggil 'Aniki, ayo!' Tapi, tidak di gubris oleh kakak mu ini. urat kesal menonjol di kening kakak mu saat melihat wajah datar pemuda bersurai kelabu ini.

"Oii bocah, berani-berani nya kau baru mempulangkan adik ku jam segini? Kau taukan bahwa adik ku sedang demam?" Ujar Isao kesal, Mayuzumi hanya membalas dengusan kecil.

"Seharusnya, kau berterima kasih sudah membawa adik mu pulang tanpa luka." Jawab Mayuzumi sarkastis, Urat kesal menonjol di kening Isao, sekali tarikan nafas dari mulut Isao untuk menenangkan dirinya, Wajahnya yang terlihat kesal kembali menjadi tenang dan lebih datar dari sebelumnya, tapi Iris merah gelapnya tersirat kemarahan. Kau yang melihat kakak mu seperti itu hanya menggegam tangan kakak mu agar berbicara tidak-tidak.

"Ouh, begitukah? Terima kasih sudah mengantar adik ku, Mayuzumi. dan juga... terima kasih kau sudah membuat adik ku menangis semalaman karena dirimu."

* * *

Te Be Ce!

* * *

(A/N) : " Asia balik lagi, ada yang kangen sama Asia?! apa kangen sama Ffn Gray ini?! Pasti Readers kangen kan-kan *maksa*

Mayuzumi :" Mereka tidak kangen dengan keduannya Baka Asia, apa-apaan itu, aku telalu OCC di ffn ini tau!"

Asia :" Huaahh, Hiddoi desu yo Chi-kun.. Asia kan udah berusaha agar kamu tidak OCC."*ngais tembok*

Akashi :" Ekhem, Asia.." Ckris*bunyi gunting*

Asia :" Hai, Asia disini.."* merinding *

Akashi : "kenapa chapter ini tidak ada aku?!" *siap-siap lempar gunting ke Asia.*

Asia :" Huahh, Gomennen Sei! *lari ke Reo.* Reo-nee tolong bacakan balasan review ku huahhh*ngasih kertas reviews terus lari.*

Reo :" Ha'i, jangan lupa upahnya Asia-chann~~~, *lambai tangan ke Asia* ekhem, Baiklah kita mulai.."

Reviews (1) :" Doramah?! Itu Drama jepangkan? benarkan? apa drama ffn sudah dapat? Dan, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mereviews Ffn abal ini.

Reviews(2) :" Sudah di lanjut ffn kok, maaf sudah menunggu lama.

Reo :" Dan seterusnya di balas di PM, cek Inbox~~.Arigatou sudah mereviews ffn ini, tanpa kalian, Asia-chan dan yang lain tidak ada disini.. Mohon kritik agar ffn ini bisa lebih baik, dadadah" *lambai-lambai tangan*

 _Biodata OC's Asia in FFn Gray!_

 _Nama :" Isao._

 _Warna mata:" Merah gelap atau ungu gelap*sesuka Asia*_

 _warna rambut :" Hitam gelap._

 _Hobi :" Bermain catur, bermain futsal, basket, memasak, dan menjaili Adiknya._

 _tinggi :" 181 cm."_

 _Umur :" 23 thn._

 _Perkerjaan :" Photograper._

 _Hal di benci : "Kecoa, makanan manis dan adiknya tumbuh dewasa."(Maksudnya (Name) gak berpikir terlalu jauh.)_

 _Note : "kemungkinan, Asia akan Hiatus sementara.. Karena, Asia akan di hadap oleh ujian-ujian praktek dan uas, Tapi, kalau ada waktu sengganh Asia akan publish FFn. Skali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca Fanfiction karya Asia. Sampai jumpa beberapa minggu lagi, Minnaa~~ T_T_

 _Asia Tetsu._


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi.

 _._

 _._

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro x OC (Readers)_

 _Ranting : T._

 _Warn : Banyak!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: "Trouble."_

Iris mu melebar mendengar ucapan kakak mu, dengan cepat kau mendorong Isao ke dalam apartement mu, dirimu mengibaskan tangan mu dengan gugup. sudut bibir mu membentuk senyuman dipaksakan, Jujur. kau sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Isao yang terlalu blak-blakan seperti itu. Dirimu langsung menatap tajam Isao yang balik menatap mu dengan cuek tanpa merasa ada yang salah dari ucapannya. Iris mu menoleh kearah Mayuzumi yang menatap kalian berdua dengan datar. dengan teliti kau menelusuri manik kelabu pemuda di depan mu. ada sesuatu tersirat di maniknya! ada rasa terkejut dan rasa.. err- entahlah, dirimu tidak mengerti rasa yang satu ini. dengan cepat kau berbicara :

"Haha, Jangan didengarkan aniki ku memang asal bicara, Ne, Mayuzumi-kun, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ku." Ucap mu tersenyum lebar setelah itu membungkuk badan mu untuk rasa terima kasih mu. Mayuzumi mengaguk samar dan berjalan meninggal apartement mu, otaknya mencerna ucapan kakak mu.

'Dia menangis karena diriku? Benarkah itu?'

Mayuzumi menoleh kebelakang melihat dirimu yang tersenyum lebar dan berteriak 'Matte Ashitta.' , Sungguh, ucapan kakak mu itu terdengar jujur di telinga Mayuzumi. Iris mu melihat Mayuzumi yang sudah menghilang dari ujung jalan sana. dirimu menghela nafas lega saat pemuda itu tidak berpikir apa yang di ucapkan kakak mu, berbicara dengan kakak. Iris ocean mu menatap datar kakak mu yang berjalan masuk tanpa mempedulikan apa yang effect di bicarakannya,

"Isao-nii, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya mu saat berada di ruang tamu apartement mu.

kau merebahkan punggung mu di single sofa, manik merah gelap Isao hanya menatap mu malas, tangan kakak mu mengambil buku tebal dari lemari buku mu dan lengan yang satunya ia jejalkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Hanya membuatnya lebih peka." Jawabnya sambil membuka cover buku itu. dirimu hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban kakak mu yang kurang memuaskan dirimu, Isao dan Akashi itu memiliki pemikiran yang susah di tebak.

"(Name), kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengannya? kenapa kau bisa sangat tertarik dengan Mayuzumi?" Tanya Isao duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan lemari buku mu. dirimu hanya menggaruk tengkuk belakang mu dengan kaku.

"Hmm, Harum tubuhnya." Jeda mu mengingat bau harum tubuh Mayuzumi, saat Mayuzumi yang menolong mu, tanpa kau tidak sengaja mencium harum tubuh Mayuzumi. sangat menyejukkan dan menenangkan dirimu.

"Dan, juga ia terlihat mempesona saat ia sedang tenang dan serius. Hmm, ya seperti itulah."

"Hanya itu?" Ujar Isao yang menatap mu bingung, Wajah mu bersemu merah mendengar ujaran kakak mu yang menurutnya di anggap enteng. bibirmu mengerucut tak suka dan berbicara :

"Mou! Niichan, memang kenapa? Niichan, juga menyukai Sa-huahh." Ucapan mu terpotong saat buku tebal yang hampir mengenai jidat lebar mu,

"Diam.." Desis kakak mu menatap mu tajam,

Iris ocean mu melihat kakak mu yang sedang menatap mu dengan garang dan belah kedua pipinya ada garis merah muda, kawaii na.. batin mu melihat kakak mu yang bersemu seperti itu, tunggu. ada perasaan yang ingin kau keluarkan, sudut bibir mu tertarik keatas membentuk lengkungan senyuman manis- tepatnya, senyuman licik terpatri di bibir merah muda mu. dirimu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearah kamar mu.

"Yaah, sayangnya.. kau dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang memberinya sebuah es potong." Ujar mu lagi sambil membuka kenop pintu. Iris mu melihat sebuah buku yang memiliki cover yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya itu melayang kearah mu, dengan cepat kau membuka pintu dan masuk, tanpa mempedulikan pintu yang menjadi korban dari kemarahan Isao. Di dalam kamar mu, kau tertawa kecil mendengar amukan kakak mu.

"(Name) no temeee!"

* * *

Suasana ribut menyelimuti ruangan kelas mu, dikarenakan guru yang mengajar di kelas mu tidak masuk, entah karena apa?, menyebalkan sekali, padahal ujian kelulusan akan di mulai beberapa bulan lagi, walau itu masih jauh, tetap saja jangan di anggap enteng. hembusan nafas mulut pemuda yang berada di depan mu ini keluar seiringnya ucapan yang ia keluarkan :

"padahal baru hari pertama memasuki musim dingin, tapi udaranya sudah dingin seperti ini." Ucap Pemuda berotot ini sambil mengeratkan jas sekolah yang ia pakai, kau hanya melihat Nebuya hanya mengaguk setuju ucapan dari Nebuya.

Kau mengeratkan scraff yang dirimu kenakan di leher, "Ne, Nebu-kun. kenapa Ako-sensei tidak masuk ya?" tanya mu memasukan buku catatan matematika mu.

"Entahlah, biasanya Akas-ehh?" Nebuya tersentak saat melihat murid-murid yang diam, obsidian miliknya melihat sesosok Akashi yang berdiri dengan gagah di depan meja guru. Nebuya langsung kembali ke mejanya dari tempat duduk mu.

"Ako-sensei terkena flu dan akibatnya hari ini ia tidak mengajar, Mengerti." Ucap Akashi dengan penuh penekenan. Kau hanya menggeleng kecil melihat Akashi seperti ini, pantas saja. Mayura berbicara bahwa Akashi yang sekarang itu bukan sepupunya. Mereka hanya memiliki wujud yang sama tapi tidak jiwanya.

"(Name)!" Kau tersentak mendengar suara Nebuya yang membuyarkan lamunan mu, dirimu melihat Nebuya yang sedang mengibas tangannya di depan wajah mu.

"Eengg, ada apa Nebu-kun?" Tanya mu menatap Nebuya heran. masih ada raut terkejut di wajah manis mu.

"Tadi, Akashi menyuruh mu ke ruangan osis, entahlah aku tidak tau kenapa.." Jeda Nebuya, kau mengaguk mengerti dan beranjak dari tempat duduk mu, tanpa mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Nebuya, kaki mu melangkah keluar dari kelas.

kau membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan, dirimu menutup pintu dengan perlahan tanpa mempedulikan bisikan yang kau dengar dari siswi di kelas mu. iris mu tidak sengaja melihat Mayuzumi yang sedang bersander dirinya di pilar dekat pintu.

"m-Mayuzumi-kun, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya mu melihat Mayuzumi yang menatap mu datar.

"Aku menunggu mu, entah, kenapa Akashi memanggil kita. Tck, menyebalkan sekali si boncel merah itu." Jawab Mayuzumi, kau mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus geli, kau berani bertaruh! walau, suara yang terdengar datar. tapi, suara itu juga terdengar rasa kekesalan dan jengkel.

"maa, Mayazumi-kun.. kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, kamu akan di lempar gunting kesayangannya." Ucap mu tertawa kecil dan mengikuti Mayuzumi yang mulai berjalan.

"Tidak akan.. aku yakin kau pasti menghalangi kekasih mu itu tidak menghujam guntingnya kepada ku kan.." Kau hanya tercekat mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi. dirimu menggeleng cepat dan berjalan mendahului Mayuzumi, Kau langsung menghadap ke arah Mayuzumi. Manik dark shappire mu menatap serius kearah manik gray Mayuzumi,

"Akashi-kun bukan.. kekasihku Mayuzumi-kun! Percayalah! Setelah kita di panggil Akashi-kun. aku ingin berbicara serius padamu."

* * *

 _(( Mayuzumi Chihiro POV's))_

* * *

"Akashi-kun bukan.. kekasihku Mayuzumi-kun! Percayalah! Setelah kita di panggil Akashi-kun. aku ingin berbicara serius padamu." Ujar gadis di depan ku,

Maniknya menjerat ku untuk tidak beralih dari wajah polosnya, wajahnya terlihat keseriusan. Sial, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan dari manik indahnya. Aku menarik nafas dengan perlahan dan menatapnya datarnya.

"Baiklah."

Dia berbalik memunggungi ku, terlihat punggung mungilnya yang berjarak lima meter, aku mengerutkan dahi ku saat mengingat ucapan kakak nya saat kemarin malam.

"Ouh, begitukah. Terimakasih telah mengantarkan adik ku. Mayuzumi.. Dan, terimakasih sudah menangisi adik ku semalaman karena dirimu."

Kedua tangan ku sedikit terangkat dan ingin menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan ku tetapi, aku turunkan lagi. Egois, aku sudah membuatnya terluka atas perbuatan ku sendiri, dan, sekarang aku ingin memeluknya. terus, apa-apaan tadi! aku sudah membuatnya marah. tidak ini benar! aku akan meminta penjelasaan dari Akashi dan (Name). Masa bodo dengan sifat ini, setelah ini, aku akan meminta maaf kepada (Name).

* * *

Kau membuka pintu ruangan osis dengan pelan, tanpa mengetuk ruangan ini. kau hanya ingin menuntaskan masalah ini, kau juga ingin sepupu mu membantu untuk menjelaskan hal ini.

"Demou, Akashi-kun." Salam mu, kau dan Mayuzumi berjalan ke arah meja Akashi.

"(Name). bisakah kau sebelum masuk ketuk dulu." Ucap Akashi menatap mu tajam, dirimu hanya menghela nafas kecil sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Akashi. Mayuzumi hanya melihat Akashi yang sedang meliriknya dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa di artikan oleh pemuda kelabu ini.

"Maaf, aku lupa.. Ouh, langsung di intinya saja Akashi-kun." Ujar mu tenang.

"Begini, Yuko-sensei hari ini juga tidak masuk, dan meminta ku untuk menyuruh dua orang untuk membersihkan perpustakaan. dan, aku meminta kalian membersihkan perpustakaan. mungkin memakan waktu yang lama, aku akan mengizinkan kalian untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya." Ucap Akashi dengan penuh nada berkharisma.

"baiklah.." Ucap mu mengaguk mengerti, Mayuzumi melihat Akashi yang sedang meliriknya dari ujung matanya sambil menyeringai kecil,

"Ouh, apa kalian juga punya pertanyaan untuk masalah... kalian?" Tanya Akashi menyeringai kepada kalian berdua.

Akashi tau bahwa kakak sepupu kesayangannya dan Mayuzumi memiliki tujuan datang kemari, Hei, jangan remehkan Akashi Seijuurou, mengerti!

"Nanti saja, setelah kami membersihkan perpustakaan Akashi." Jawab Mayuzumi,

dirimu mendengarkan ucapan Mayuzumi hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan heran, biasanya, pemuda bersurai kelabu ini pasti menyela agar tidak mau ikut membersihkan ruangan seperti ini. Sudut bibir Akashi membentuk seringaian kecil saat melihat Mayuzumi yang ingin meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Begitukah? baiklah, aku mengerti," Ucap Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat mu yang mulai beranjak dari kursi yang kau duduki. dirimu mengeluarkan kertas note yang berada di saku rok mu dan kau berikan ke Akashi.

"Niichan menitipkan itu padamu dan aku juga akan berbicara dengan mu setelah membereskan perpustakaan. Akashi-kun." Ucap mu berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan Akashi.

"(Name). aku akan membantu mu.." Bisik Akashi. tak beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara riuh di luar ruangannya. suara gelak tawa kecil dan guruan terdengar di telinga sang kaisar ini, suara yang sering di dengarnya, suara itu-

"Heh, (Name)-neechan ingin berkencan dengan Mayu-senpai? Ouh, kalian memang pasang romantis sekali."

"Jangan mengada-ngada, kanami-chan.. aku dan Mayuzumi-kun hanya di suruh oleh Akashi-kun untuk membersihkan perpustakaan, yakan Mayuzumi-kun?"

"Ya, ucapan (Name) benar.."

"Kalian berdua jangan berbohong.. sekarang, siswa disini sering berpacaran di perpustakaan dan me- emmhh."

"Mayura/Kanami-chan!"

"puahh, Hahaha.. Yosh! sudahlah selamat berpacaran Mayu-senpai, (Name)-neechan."

Mayura Kanami. Ya, suara yang sering di dengarnya, tetapi suaranya kali ini berbeda, suara yang di keluarkan Mayura terasa ramah dan ceria. tidak dengannya, suara yang Mayura keluarkan saat bertemu dengannya. suara dingin dan terlihat tajam, Hei, bukankah itu sama dengan mu, Akashi Seijuurou? , Akashi menggeleng kepalanya dan mulai berfokus dengan tugas osisnya yang mulai menumpuk. Suara decitan pintu terdengar, Iris crimsonnya melihat gadis bersurai cream lembut yang menatapnya tidak suka, ya dia Mayura Kanami.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mayura sambil berjalan mendekati meja Akashi.

"Bisakah kau menge-" Ucapan Akashi terpotong saat Mayura menyelanya.

"Maaf, kau juga sudah berkata seperti itu dengan (Name)-nee.. langsung intinya."Sela Mayura,

"Kau harus menonton pertandingan kami." Ucap Akashi, Mayura membuka matanya dengan lebar. apa dia tidak salah dengar? ouh mungkin, dirimu sudah melempar sesuatu benda ke kepala Akashi batin Mayura.

"Walau begitu, kau juga akan menonton pertandingan ku.. karena team ku melawan team Rea."

* * *

Debu-debu yang tadi menyelimuti buku-buku tebal ini mulai menghilang, dengan cekatan dirimu membersihkan debu di rak buku, Iris mu melirik ke arah Mayuzumi yang juga kembalikan buku-buku ke dalam rak. kau terpesona melihat pemuda di sebelah mu yang sedang serius memperhatikan alfabet dari nama buku yang akan di susun olehnya nanti. dirimu memiringkan kepala mu agar bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah Mayuzumi, sampai asiknya, dirimu tidak sadar bahwa Mayuzumi sedang melirik mu juga,

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajah ku?" Tanya Mayuzumi menatap mu dengan datar. dirimu yang baru sadar langsung menggeleng kepala mu dengan cepat.

"t-Tidak ada," Jawab mu gugup, sial! kenapa kau harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Mayuzumi mengaguk samar dan kembali membereskan buku, dirimu menghela nafas lega saat Mayuzumi kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Oii."

* * *

 _Te Be Ce!_

* * *

 _(A/N): " Asia disini, ne! Asia mengaupdate dua chapter ini karena, Asia mendapatkan pencerahan di perpustakaan dan membandel mengetik ffn ini di tengah jadwal ujian uas, Jadi jangan salahkan Asia, hei kalian juga nanti adape fanservire dari chi-kun lohh*spoilers**dilemparbola* Ouh iya. FFn Gray 2 atau 3 chapter lagi akan tamat, yasudahlah, Skarang balas reviews yaa!_

 _Reviews(Ury-chan):" Ne, memang sifat Chi-kun sama Isao-nii memang begitu, entahlah mungkin ibu mereka mengidam hal yang sama*plakk* Maa, hai.. Arigatou sudah menyemangati Asia seperti ini..*nangis* Tapi, Asia membandel untuk melanjutkan ffn ini, karena melihat reviews meminta next dengan cepat*grin* hmm, sekali lagi Arigatou sudah mereviews ffn Gray."_

 _Reviews (Guest): " Arigatou naa, sudah memberi tau bahwa banyak typo bertebaran di ffn ini, hai.. Asia akan memperbaikinya kalau ada waktu senggang, sekali lagi terima kasih!"_

 _(Note : Rea adalah (Name) adik kagami dari Endless love, dan ffn ini sedikit berhubungan dengan ffn Endless love dan Sickness, ngomong"endlesslovee akan mau di perbarui, jaa~)_


End file.
